Woody
Woody is one of the best characters in BFB. He currently is on Beep, along with Nickel, Cloudy, Rocky, Balloony, David and Roboty. Woody has lots of fans, such as TheBalsaWoodChild who likes him a lot. She draws a lot of stuff related to Woody, and claims that he is her child. She also thinks he is going to win BFB. (Which he might, if people stop voting him unfairly just for dabbing). This is the so-called child -----> TheBalsaWoodChild would love that if you would appreciate him and not hate on him. He is precious, pure and a sweet cinnamon roll, according to her. She wants to protect him, and make him go far in the game, which she believes, of course, she will succeed in, obviously because Woody's so amazing. He is going to win BFB because of the epic dabbing he does (Balsa also uses Woody in her profile pic). Woody was eliminated 4th in BFDi in episode 5 with the most votes. Jules claims that Woody is also her son, but he's not. Woody chose Balsa as his mother, and loves her more than Jules likes Woody. Jules shall be punished for that, but really won’t, because it’s common sense not to punish someone for what they like. Trivia * He was ranked last on BFDI. * His body was found in the ocean in BFDIA. * He has a fear of everything (Panphobia). * Despite being underrated, he has a lot of fans. * He is really soft. ** He is easily breakable: Literally by chips falling off of him, and figuratively by his timid personality. This is because he is balsa wood, which is a wood known for being easily breakable. * Woody is often mistaken as a slice of bread. * Woody spent the most consecutive time in the Tiny Loser Chamber in the first season, at around 21 months. * According to TFI (Total Firey Island), Woody has a teddy bear. * He likes being painted orange, according to BFB 6. * Woody is one of the five contestants who's names are actual given names. * It is possible that he lost his panphobia in IDFB and BFB. * He is the only original contestant to not yet kill someone else— That is, until BFB 7. Gallery Woody dab.png|Dabbing like a pro Woody with cake.png EA205E60-F084-41AE-B493-31507A8070C0.png 40379F89-0E75-437C-9029-D070CD827875.png B8995225-AADC-43A5-AB99-86690434E6CA.png F8BE6443-E01D-4EAD-9D6A-49100AD165B0.png 201px-Woody_Idle.png BFB_Woody.png Woody_BFB.png Woodybfb.png Woody TeamIcon.png Woody's First Scream In BFB.png Woody_In_BFB_Style.png HTPHaKL2SE-2.png|Woody! 738ACAF8-8E4F-47CE-8C57-B89D03094EAF.png|His body 11EC8849-57D7-4C6D-969F-078E4AEFEA96.png D6ED89F0-34BE-4F24-9D93-CC7CCF621BFC.jpeg E47BF93C-E7D5-4009-81B9-5FA5F078EFCB.png 58C1BCAC-82D9-4F45-BE1B-906F421C942C.png 861A152E-86E9-4411-8E0A-2C6ADBFFEFF2.png 0A50D61A-752E-4ECC-89A7-8B83F4076DBE.jpeg 5C7D4ADF-CCE6-4D33-AC51-447D63DEAEEF.png 3CD67DC9-9BF6-464D-A18B-DC37D33A4D22.png 5D4439BA-DF93-4CD6-A331-2FCE139D1675.png 2193D51B-ADC0-4769-9A26-49072453B577.png A3F472F5-5892-43B3-AC81-CB87B5678C79.jpeg 8CE6C364-97DC-4665-B8F8-74F764990B7A.jpeg C4C9B936-D5BD-40D0-9852-BC55FD6F698F.jpeg E64681B6-9FDC-431D-BBE6-7E77D56B4262.png Woody-kills-Foldy.jpeg|Woody's first kill Category:Important Category:Balsa's Pages Category:Gay Category:Amazing Category:Best Category:Awesome Category:Cures Cancer Category:Dab Army Category:Spaghet Touched rip Category:Cute Category:Adorable Category:BFB Winner Category:The best Category:Yes Category:Balsa's baby Category:Cutie Pie Category:The future king Category:The best character ever Category:Sweet Category:BFB Contestant Category:BFDI Contestant Category:Last ranked on BFDI Category:The best male Category:Protect Category:Cinnamon Roll Category:Woodeh Category:Babe Category:Balsa's child Category:♥ Category:Cool Category:Super cool Category:Hot Category:Sexy Category:Coolio Category:Too many categories Category:Stingy's Property Category:Adorbable Category:Still Important Category:Blog posts Category:Our lord and saviour Category:The one who should win bfb Category:A smol baby Category:I'm only doing this to get a badge Category:TheBalsaWoodChild’s favourite character Category:Has a good fanbase Category:Cute as heck Category:The coolest boi Category:Rocky’s BFF Category:Kawai desu